Naruto y los nueve akatsukis
by kokoro jakai
Summary: naruto es blancanives y orochimaru su malvado padrastro, refugiarse en casa de unos locos asesinos, que no, que son bailarines... XD
1. en casa de los akatsukis

Ohayo! Esta historia se me ocurrió paseando al perro de mi primo, ya que vi una niña vestida de Blancanieves y eso me inspiró mucho kukuku

**disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen

Amo a Deidara- narración

(N/A: Amo a Deidara) – pensamientos de la autora

_Amo a Deidara –_pensamientos de los personajes

-Amo a Deidara –intervención de los personajes

Bueno empecemos….

Hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo había un reino llamado Konoha, donde acababa de nacer el príncipe del país, sus padres decidieron llamarle Naruto. Al poco tiempo del nacimiento el padre de Naruto llamado Yondaime murió por culpa de un infarto y la madre que se llamaba Tsunde se caso de nuevo con un mercader rico llamado Orochimaru.

Naruto creció pero Orochimaru le hacía la vida imposible ya que tenía un espejo

que le decía que Naruto era el más hermoso del reino y que después estaba él.

Un día el malvado Orochimaru bajó a su sótano secreto para preguntar a su espejo:

-espejito, espejito ¿Quién es el más hermoso del reino?

-Naruto sin duda

_Será cabrón el espejo al menos podría mentirme pero no, él a decirme la verdad…_

Orochimaru llamo a un cazador

-Kakashi, quiero que mates a naruto y que me traigas su corazón en esta caja

-como usted ordene-dijo el cazador esfumándose tras una capa de humo

(N/A: emmm Orochimaru es un poquito creído con lo bueno que es Narutín y él lo quiere matar T.T)

En el jardín del palacio…

-¡Naruto! Te doy un bol de ramen me acompañas al bosque

-¡BIEN!

Kakashi y Naruto se fueron al bosque

-Tu padrastro me ha ordenado que te mate...-dijo kakashi con seriedad

-y… tu… ¿lo vas a hacer? Acuérdate de todos nuestros buenos momentos vividos

**Flashback**

-Naruto, ven a la cama que te espero

-si, señor sensei-cazador (N/A: ya estáis pensando mal, es que no puede ser )

Naruto y el cazador se ponen a saltar en la cama como dos niños pequeños (N/A: veis ¬¬)

**Fin del** **Flashback**

- y de todo aquello que aprendimos el uno del otro

**Flashback**

-¿seguro que si le pincho los condones a mamá tendré un hermanito?

**Fin del** **Flashback**

-lo ves sensei-cazador ¿me vas ha hacer daño?-dijo Naruto con mirada de cachorro abandonado

-Esta bien, vete a la casa de bosque de los nueve akatsukis y refúgiate allí, yo mientras mataré a un zorro yle llevarellevare su corazon en el lugar del tuyo-dijo Kakashi-_ no notara la diferencia_

Naruto atravesó el bosque hasta que vio una pedazo de mansión donde ponía en grade en la entrada: villa akatsukis, asesinos a sueldo

_Aquí estaré seguro-_pensó Naruto

Naruto toco al timbre y sonó una risa malévola, como nadie le abría empujó la puerta y se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta (N/A: baya casualidad ¿no?) entro en la casa y se metió en una sala que parecía el comedor encontró nueve platos de comida, que en cada uno de ellos había un cartelito:

1º cartel: Hidan: Jashin, gracias por estos alimentos

2º cartel: Kakuzu: dadme vuestros corazones…

3º cartel: Tobi: Tobi es un chico muy bueno

4º cartel: Deidara: no soy una mujer un ¬¬

5º cartel: Pein: yo soy el líder

6º cartel: Sasori: no soy gay por que me gusten las marionetas (N/A: es verdad, es por otros motivos XD)

7º cartel: kisame¡no me comas Itachi!

8º cartel: Itachi: tocad mi comida y… ¡OS MATO!

9º cartel: Zetsu: regadme, Itachi hoy te toca a ti

Naruto quedó muy extrañado

-ostia y luego decían en el castillo que yo era el raro, bueno donde estarán las camas

Naruto, salió del comedor y subió al piso de arriba donde entró en una habitación (N/A: muy grande por cierto) donde encontró nueve camas, cada una diferente de la otra donde volvían a poner los nombres:

1º cama: Hidan, la cama era muy extraña ya que tenia por toda la sabana escrito jashin es mi dios

2º cama: kakuzu, estaba toda la sabana recosida y con remiendos

3º cama: Tobi, esta cama estaba muy bien hecha y sin ninguna arruga en las sábanas (N/A: que por cierto tenían dibujitos de perros)

4º cama: Deidara, en esta cama estaba toda la sabana llena de dibujitos de bocas de las que salía un bocadillo que decía: un

5º cama: Pein, esta cama era la más grande y la que estaba en el centro de la habitación donde había flechas luminosas señalándola, sus sabanas eran de conejitos rosas

6º cama: Sasori, su cama estaba llena de marionetas

7º cama: kisame, bueno a esto no se le puede llamar cama ya que era una pecera gigante llena de agua y en el fondo un colchón

8º cama: Itachi, esta cama estaba rodeada por cepos, artraparatones, bombas y petardos y encima de la cama se encontraba un osito de peluche

9º cama: Zetsu,esto tampoco se puede llamar cama ya que era una maceta con tierra mullidita

Naruto decidió tumbarse en la cama de Tobi ya que le pareció la más normal

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

-¡somos, somos, los Akatsukis, akatsukis, akatsukis aka, akatsukiiiiiiis!-Iván cantando los akatsukis de camino a su "casita" (N/A: cantadla poniéndole la musquita de los siete enanitos y ¡veréis XD!)

Los akatsukis llegaron a la casa puerta de la casa y vieron las luces encendidas

-Jashin nos ha iluminado la vida-dijo Hidan

Todos miraron mal a Hidan

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o

Bueno aquí lo dejo espero que esta parte le haya gustado pronto lo continuare

¿Cómo reaccionaran los akatsukis al descubrir a Naruto?

¿Qué habrá pasado con el pobre Kakashi?

¿Qué ocurrirá con el espejo?

Dejad reviews plis sino no lo continuare por depresión T.T


	2. orochimaru malo malísmo

Hola a todos… siento mucho haber tardado tantísimo en haber escrito la segunda parte pero es que justo cuando iba a comenzar apareció un río en mi habitación donde había una anciana que se estaba ahogando, Luego la anciana (después de que yo la salvase) me dijo que su hija se había puesto de parto así que acompañe al hospital, la ayudé a parir y…

No me creen verdad, a Kakashi le funcionan estas excusas…

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen, si no ya estaría yo embrazada por alguno de ellos

Tobi quiere una piruleta- narración

(N/A: Tobi quiere una piruleta)- pensamientos de la autora

_Tobi quiere una piruleta_- pensamientos de los personajes

-Tobi quiere una piruleta- intervención de los personajes

A empezar:

-Entremos- dijo Itachi

-tobi tu primero un –dijo Deidara

-hai! Sempai- dijo tobi- Tobi es un chico muy bueno y hace caso a su sempai

-¿Qué has querido decir con lo de **tu** sempai? –preguntó Sasori muerto de celos

-nada, nada Tobi es un chico muy bueno

O0o0o0o0o0o0

-tome señor Orochimaru, aquí tiene el corazón de Naruto- dejo Kakashi el cazador

-¡por fin soy el hombre más bello de reino! Kukuku

-¬¬' Orochimaru…

-ya te puedes retirar

Kakashi volvió a desaparecer tras una nube de humo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Los akatsukis comenzaron a subir la escalera que llevaba a al piso de arriba de donde procedía la luz. Tobi que iba en primer puesto por ser un chico bueno llegó arriba y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, todos rodearon la puerta, Tobi la abrió y se lanzaron dentro para abalanzarse sobre lo que hubiese dentro.

-un momento, es… es… un chico- dijo Pein

-cierto- afirmo kakuzu

Todos rodearon al pobre naruto que no tardó en despertarse

-¡¿Quiénes soy vosotros y que hacéis aquí?!- pregunto Naruto

-eso lo tendríamos que preguntar nosotros- dijo Pein

-yo soy Naruto Uzumaki príncipe de Konoha, he huido de mi padre Orochimaru por que me ha intentado matar…

-has dicho… ¿Orochimaru?-preguntaron todos los akatsukis a la vez

-hai, ahora, ¿Quiénes soy vosotros?

- somos los akatsukis, asesinos y bailarines a sueldo-dijo Sasori mientras que detrás de él salían globos y un cartel luminoso que ponía: AKATSUKIS

-¿puedo quedarme?- preguntó naruto

-espera que lo pensemos

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Espejito espejito di quien es el hombre más bello del reino-dijo Orochimaru

-primero esta Naruto, después Deidara, luego Sasuke, luego Sasori…

-¡Naruto ya esta muerto, así que no mientas!

-Kakashi me las pagara, pero ahora tendré que matar yo mismo a Naruto- dijo Orochimaru- ¡¡KU KU KU KU KU!!

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

-hemos decidido que te puedes quedar -habló Pein en nombre de todos-

Pero tendrás que hacer una serie de faenas, tendras que regar a Zetsu todos los días, rezar con Hidan, decirle a Tobi que es un chico bueno, hacernos la comida,

Aprender a cocinar a Kisame, jugar a las barbies-marionetas con Sasori, lavarle los dientes a las bocas de Deidara y por último alabarme como tu gran Dios- dijo Pein

- esta bien acepto

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o00o00o00o0o0o0o0

Lo dejo aquí que ya no hay inspiración, siento que sea tan corto y haber tardado tanto en escribirlo…

Muchas gracias a **JUANY-UCHIHA **y a **shadowmew **por vuestros reviews, si no fuese por vosotras escribir esto no hubiese tenido sentido ya que yo estaba con depresión, nadie me quiere, nadie me quiere… T.T kokoro jakai es un chica muy buena, pero nadie le quiere…

Intentare escribir pronto el tercer capítulo claro esta si no tengo depresión, los reviews incrementan mi velocidad para escribir así que ya saben, dejen reviews dejen reviews…

Sayonara


	3. vendiendo ramen

Estoy muy emocionada… T.T (lloro de la alegría) no me lo puedo creer… así como así aparecen 4 reviews como por arte de magia… os, os… OS AMO!! Soy tan feliz nn bueno voy a empezar a escribir ya, con este ímpetu continuare el capítulo wiiiiiiiiiiiii

Disclaimer: los personajes de la serie NARUTO, no me pertenecen, aun que si mis sentimientos de amor hacia ellos … -

**Aviso: **creo que en este saldrá algo de yaoi así que si no te gusta no me pongas reviews llamándome de cualquier manera que no toque Q.Q

Corre como un cervatillo desbocado- narración

(N/A: Corre como un cervatillo desbocado)- pensamientos de la autora

_Corre como un cervatillo desbocado- _pensamientos de los personajes

-Corre como un cervatillo desbocado- intervención de los personajes

EMPIEZO YA…

-Pein es mi Dios- dijo Naruto-_emm que le tenga que decir esto me parece muy fuerte_

-sigue- suplico Pein

-Pein tu ya has estado mucho rato jugando a ser Dios ahora Tobi quiere jugar a que Tobi es un perrito muy, muy bueno y que Naruto-kun le cuida

- de eso nada, ahora me toca a mi- dijo Itachi- tengo que enseñarle a ser un gran asesino, a destruir a su familia, a comer helados de chocolate, a obedecerme en todo y sobretodo, sobretodo… ¡A DOMINAR EL MUNDO!

(N/A: emm si bueno es que le acaba de dar una crisis de ansiedad de poder, se ha emocionado y eso es lo que pasa… XD )

-¬¬' Itachi, vete a descansar un rato

-nadie me podrá vencer jamas!!

Pein acompaño a Itachi a su habitación

-ahora me toca a mi- dijo Kisame- tienes que conseguir una formula maravillosa para que deje de ser azul... T.T

-lo siento, eso no existe...-dijo Naruto

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Tengo que acabar con Naruto como sea!!, no puedo permitir que haya alguien más bello que yo

Orochimaru comenzo a pensar y se le ocurrió que se podria disfrazar para matarlo en mismo con sus propias manos...Empezó a revolver el baul de los disfraces...

-de pikachu, de árbol, de mujer, de perro, de tiburon...¡ni un puto disfraz normal!

porfin encontró uno que le pareció muy normal y del que Naruto nunca sospecharía: vendedor de Ramen

-kukukuku pedre engañaralo con facilidad, nunca sopechara de un vendedor..._sino me queda la opción de vestirme de mujer_

0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

-Deidara sempai, tenemos que ir al trabajo, hoy nos toca hacer el ballet del baile de los cisnes- dijo Tobi

-¡no le hables con esa confianza a Deidara!-le grito Sasori a Tobi

-Tobi es un chico muy bueno, Tobi no queria hacer enfadar a Sasori

-camos Sasori danna un

Todos los akatsukis se fueron a trbajar y dejaron a Naruto solo

Al cabo de poco rato paso por delante un joven muy bello vendiendo Ramen

-¿jovencito quiere un poco de ramen envenenado, quiese decir de ramen del enamorado?- pregunto Orochimaru

- esque los akatsukis me dijeron que si veia a un hombre muy muy bello vendiendo ramen no le hiciese caso, pero es que el ramen...-dijo Naruto

-muy bien si no quieres ramen me voy

Orochimaru se giró y Naruto salto sobre su espalda

- ¡¡DAME RAMEN, DAME RAMEN!!

-muy bien toma

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews me dieron todo ese animo para escribir, fue fantastico ver tantos, me dio hasta una crisis de ansiedad de la emoción

gracias a : **midori-uzumaki, Fersha Riukaze, Miwako-san, -w-VaLe-Chan-w-, marc **(oh marc que ilusión que te lo leyeras nn, gracias)**,**y a **NaruYamanaka**

ya sabeis los reviews me animan un monton y me hacen que tenga muchas ganas de publicar


End file.
